1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bicycle saddle and, more particularly, to an adjustable bicycle saddle that uniquely supports the ischial tuberosities, ischiopubic rami, and nearby regions of bicycle riders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the variations in bicycle saddle design center around a fixed, single platform concept. Conventional single platform bicycle saddles include a forward protruding horn. Conventional single platform saddles exert pressure on soft tissue, arteries, veins, and associated nerves often resulting in numbness, pain, and/or erectile dysfunction in bicycle riders. The conventional single platform saddle design is prevalent on bikes all over the world.
While there continues to be much improvement in the structure and efficiency of other components of the bicycle, saddle design is only recently experiencing some long needed exploration. Improved single platform saddles, like those manufactured by Specialized.RTM., Terry.RTM., and others, claim to eliminate pressure on sensitive soft tissues of the groin area. However, they still have riding portions of their saddles that put pressure on sensitive groin areas and do not provide specific support for the ischial tuberosities, ischiopubic rami, and nearby regions of bicycle riders. Additionally, conventional and improved single platform saddles do not adjust to known variations in the ischiopubic rami of men and women.
Accordingly, a need remains for a bicycle saddle that adequately supports the ischial tuberosities, ischiopubic rami, and nearby regions of bicycle riders resulting in a comfortable ride that avoids soft tissue abrasion, numbness, pain, and/or erectile dysfunction while allowing ease of pedaling. A need also remains for a bicycle saddle that adjusts to variations in the ischiopubic rami of men and women.